


Cock-a-do-the-do

by BellaAlexis



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Backstory, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Pinching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Touching, Vanilla, Wake-Up Sex, minimal plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlexis/pseuds/BellaAlexis
Summary: You wake up cuddled up in Dan's arms. Of course, your mind wandered a bit astray.(I'm sorry, I suck at writing summaries. You and Dan have morning sex, yay!)





	Cock-a-do-the-do

**Author's Note:**

> I have a picture of Dan hanging on my wall and I see it every morning. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up in bed next to him.
> 
> I think this is pretty vanilla, but my friend saw dominance in there. Maybe if you squint? 
> 
> Also, I might write a second chapter ... :)
> 
> MAY 10TH 2019 -- EDIT: Thanks to LucDeep for the title of the first chapter ;)

There was a thought that crept in on you, like sun rays on the moon at the crack of dawn. It was all his fault, really. There he was, lying next to you, eyes closed and hair pooled around his head like a halo, one of his arms holding your naked form against his. He was so gorgeous, you could have stared all day. He was gorgeous, and he was yours. Truth be told, you still had trouble believing you had been so lucky as to find a sweet, caring, passionate, attractive, and single man. Your meeting was one for the books, having gone rather horribly from the get go. The company you worked at had just awarded you a transfer to Los Angeles, a city you knew next to nothing about. On your first day there, you ended up rear ending some poor man's car. Since he was parked at the time, you settled on leaving a note on his windshield with your name and phone number. Little did you know that the owner of the said-car had walked up to you in the meantime, and, as he was about to ask you if you were okay, you somehow managed to step on his foot and punch him in the stomach. It was all an accident, of course, but it made you feel so bad that you invited him out for coffee as a compensation for his broken toes and cut off breathe. It had become somewhat of a running gag between you, how he was lucky you didn't give him a second degree burn when bringing his order of tea to the table.

A few years had come and gone since then, and you were still as in love as you were back then. Every kiss felt like the first, his laugh enough to lift you off the ground each time. Dan was the love of your life, and you would have given anything to be held by him at all hours. In fact, you were pretty certain that you could redefine your career as 'full time pillow' at the Game Grumps' office and your life would be as fulfilling. The thought made you smile and you pressed your lips to your lover's skin, moving your hand down to his hips.

"Wake up."

You kissed the junction of his jaw and his ear, tracing feather light patterns with your fingers until you reached his cock. There was no denying how big he was. His Danny Sexbang costume left little to the imagination, though you had a feeling it was part of his original plan. Dan had always been a bit of a show off, and seeing how smug he always got when crowds screamed at the way he danced, you just knew he didn't mind the whole world knowing he was well endowed. Still, you could revel in the fact that you were the one who got to touch him, the one who got to pleasure him, taste him.

"Danny, wake up."

He groaned, shifting his body as you began jerking him off. Your rhythm was slow, only fast enough to ensure he would soon wake up. You smirked in another kiss, your thumb rubbing the head of his dick each time your hand went up. A soft, breathy moan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open, lust blowing through a deep layer of unfinished dreams. You couldn't help but giggle at the sight, stopping your ministrations long enough to straddle him. Before he had time to protest the abrupt break in your movements, you ground your hips on him and swallowed the noise that left him.

"Good morning", you said, sitting back and enjoying the view. Blush had spread across his cheeks, and a smile of pure, utter bliss was etched upon his face. He bucked under you, forcing your body back down and catching you in another kiss. You yelped at the sensation, his shaft pressing up against you in all the right ways.

"Are we feeling naughty this morning?"

He thrusted up again, your fingers finding his hair and winding up. Dan was grinning, loving just how sensitive you were.

"You know I can't resist you, love", you pulled at his curls and brought down your hips, making him hiss. He replied by nipping at your collarbone, bringing one of his hands between your bodies to position his cock at your entrance, teasing. You moaned at the way his fingers grazed your clit, circling around it a fair few times before stopping dead in their track.

"Really? Tell me more."

He dared you with his words, grabbing you by the ass. He was holding you steady, keeping you from moving and fucking yourself on him. You tried to wiggle down ever so slightly, but his nails dug in your skin and the look he gave you left you breathless. How he managed to look so domineering all the while being in such a submissive position, you could never figure out.

"You looked so handsome, I couldn't help myself."

You gasped as he thrusted up slightly, his grip losening enough to allow his cock about half an inch passed your folds. His tongue traced abstract patterns on your cheek and he hummed, his voice still groggy.

"I just had to touch you. Make you hard for me."

You moaned as he lowered your body again, stopping a mere quarter inch before he hit the spot that made your toes curl. His knowing smirk made you tug at his hair again, his dick twitching inside you. The throbbing in your core intensified, no longer wanting to be ignored. It wasn't just a matter of wanting him anymore, you needed him. You needed him now.

"Danny, please…"

Dan pressed his lips against yours, taking all the time in the world to seathe himself inside you fully. He moaned and giggled against your lips, your mouth falling open as your walls stretched around him. He caught your lower lip between his teeth, bringing his hands up to your arms to get you to let go of his mane. You obeyed his silent request, repositioning yourself so you would be sitting with your hands in his, pinning him down. The shift in position had the both of you cursing, and you couldn't help but feel a wave of warmth hit you as you laid your eyes on your messy haired boyfriend.

"Fuck, (Y/N), you're so tight. So beautiful."

You choked out a giggle at his overexaggrated expression, your body slowly raising about an inch before dropping back down. You repeated this exact motion a few times, deciding to let go of him and instead finding balance on his chest. This made him smile in turn, the kind of devilish smile he got whenever he thought of something funny or of some scheme to get you in the mood. Not that schemes were all that necessary to begin with, but you did love it when he attempted to seduce you.

"You're so sexy when you ride me."

Your rhythm picked up when he reached for your breasts, massaging them all the while pinching your nipples ever so slightly. Back arching into his touch, you raised yourself almost off his dick and dropped back down fast, biting your own lip to muffle the lewd scream threatening to come out. Dan caught on to your reaction and moved one of his hands just below your navel, his thumb rubbing small circles over your clit as you continued fucking yourself on his cock. He was speaking half in gibberish, half in a language you could understand. Most of the words he used were curses entwined with your name, his usually dirty talk thrown in the lot to tie it all together.

"You like that, huh?", he growled , his face twisting up in a sly smirk as his ministrations made your toes curl and you pawed at his chest: "You like it when I touch you like this?"

"I don't know what makes you say th - aaaah."

He chuckled, giving a particularly harsh trust that hit you in all the right way. He did it again, barely givng you enough time to recuperate from the last one. His thumb moved faster, pressing harder, bringing you ever closer to the edge.

"Don't stop, baby, don't stop…"

Your voice came out cracked, desperate, needy. A last thrust and this time he stayed up, hips mirroring the way he touched your clit. There was a whimper, your tighs shaking, walls clenching around his throbbing cock. You reached for his shoulders, urging him to sit up. He granted your request, your hands tangling up in his hair, lips crashing on his, teeth clanking together. His nails raked down your back, jaw hanging open.

"Are you gonna cum for me, babygirl?"

The low growl with which he asked sent a shiver up and down your spine. Dan was moaning, breath hitched in his throat like a needle on a broken record. You could tell by the way he was ramming into you faster that he was close, desperately trying to get you there before he hit his own end. He was coming undone as fast as you were, and it was clear that the dominance he had managed to gain had left him almost entirely. You balled your fists in his hair, pulling his head back just enough to suck at his Adam's apple. He whined. You wiggled your hips in a side-to-side motion, more than pleased with the noise it dragged out of him.

"Danny, cum with me", it wasn't a request, an order, or a plea. It was something you couldn't quite discern, want drenched in need drenched in love and lust: "Please, cum with me."

He nodded, unable to give you a better answer. Heat began radiating from your abdoment and you sank your teeth in his neck, bringing your whole body down as you felt the rush of your orgasm tearing you apart. Your walls squeezed around him and he kept driving into you until he fell to pieces, filling you with his hot, sticky release. Your bite turned into a kiss, grip loosening, body melting against his. His arms envelopped you in a tight embrace, keeping you close to his body as he hummed some song you barely even recognized under his breath.

"You make a fuckin' amazing alarm clock, babygirl."

You smiled and gave him a peck on the junction of his jawline and neck, too lazy to actually move up to his mouth. If you could, you would have gone to sleep right then and there.

"I thought you might like it."

A whine escaped the both of you as you pulled away, just then realizing how cold the room was. Dan laid back and you reached for your bathrobe, hoping with all your might that your legs would support your weight. Once you looked back at him, you noticed he was sprawled out on his side of the mattress, hair poofed up almost beyond recognition, his deep hazel eyes rivetted on your curves.

"Do you always do this? Seduce a man into bed and leave after getting what you wanted?"

He huffed in fake indignation, smile spread so wide across his face that you could tell he had trouble holding back his laughter. You stuck out your tongue and flipped him off, giggling.

"What do you want for breakfast? I can make us waffles and we could eat them in bed."

Dan seemed thoughtful for about a second before grabbing your wrists, pulling you back in your bed. Laughter erupted from you both and he slid the robe off your shoulders, gently kissing the faint bruises he had left on your collarbone.

"Breakfast in bed, huh? Sounds like a marvelous idea."


End file.
